ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Day
Snow Day is the 11th episode in the series The Omni-Knights. Plot Paul woke up in his house. It was really cold for him. When he looked out, he saw that it was snowing. He went out, and saw Esclabor outside. ‘Is this another way the Tortor Cult is trying to steal the Prototrix?’ asked Paul. ‘Nope. It’s snowing. The Tortor Cult can’t activate their weapons because it’s too cold. It’s a free day.’ said Esclabor. Paul put on a coat and rushed out. The whole village was covered in snow. Cador, Emily and Paradox were waiting outside. ‘We’ll go train a bit outside. You can do anything you want.’ said Cador. He and Esclabor went away. Paul turned into Forcefield, and started picking up snow balls in forcefields. He threw them at Emily, and they both had a snowball fight. Meanwhile, Cador and Esclabor went to the training arena. They barely saw it because it was covered in snow. They practised a fwew moves, until Cador slipped backwards, and suddenly, a a part in the snow fell down and Cador fell in a small snow avalanche. Esclabor cried for Cador, and jumped after him. He found him, and they both suddenly found themselves in front of a huge ice block. Cador cleared some mist off the ice block, and an alien the species of Frigider was revealed. THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME SOOOOOOOOONG ‘I’ll melt the ice off.’ said Cador. He turned his sword into a fire sword, and melted the ice off. The creature came out. ‘Thank you for freeing me from the ice block. My name is Kor.’ said the alien. ‘Can you help me release some of my friends?’ Esclabor and Cador suddenly looked up, and saw an even huger ice block, with three frozen Mortagarians inside. Cador raised his sword, and fired a fire blast from it. The ice started to melt, and the three Mortagarians escaped. The flew around a bit and landed. ‘This is a perfect time to do it...’ said Kor. ‘Want a ride back to where you came from?’ ‘On your ice dragons?’ asked Sir Cador. ‘Of course!’ Cador and Esclabor climbed on one of the Mortagarians. Kor went on them too. The three dragons flew up. They flew a bit, until they saw the castle. They landed near the castle. The knights protecting it were surprised, but Cador told them not to shoot. Cador, Kor and Esclabor went off the dragons. ‘Say, until when will the snow stay?’ asked Kor. ‘The snow will end tomorrow in the afternoon.’ said Paradox who appeared. ‘Oh.. I better make my move now.’ said Kor. Forcefield and Emily came. Forcefield panicked and threw forcefield balls at the dragons. The dragon flew up, and started firing ice beams from their mouthes. Kor commanded them to stop, and said sorry for their attitude. ‘I don’t think you should trust Kor though, Cador. He’s dangerous, believe me.’ said Paradox, and he disappeared. ‘Is it becoming colder, or is it just me?’ said Emily. ‘Yeah, it’s way colder...’ said Paul. ‘Blizzard coming up. You better go hide.’ said Kor. ‘I can sense ice, and coldness.’ ‘Then I guess we should go back to our houses.’ said Paul. Paul, Cador and Esclabor went away from the castle. Emily dashed in to the castle. After they went, Kor smiled. ‘Mortagarians, create blizzards!’ he said. The three mortagarians flew up, and started firin ice from their mouthes. Kor laughed evilly. Back in the village itself, Paul was in his house. He was surprised why was the blizzard so strong. ‘Something seems wrong. ‘ he said, and put a coat and went out side. The winds were incredibly powerful outside. Paul noticed an dragon like creature flying outside. He turned into Icescream, and controlled some of the ice blizzard to lift him up. He saw that it was the Mortagarian. Icescream fired ice shards at the Mortagarian. The Mortagarian looked at him, and hit him with his claws. Icescream controlled some ice blizzard winds to attack the Mortagarian, ,and then created a sonic scream at it. The Mortagarian went insane, flying around uncontrollably. Icescream kept shouting. The Mortagarian eventually lost control and crashed down. Cador and Esclabor rushed to there, and Paul reverted back to human. ‘This is what caused the blizzard.’ said Paul. ‘If this one is freezing over here, then the two others must be attacking somewhere else! We need to stop them before they freeze everything!’ said Cador. Cador, Esclabor and Paul rushed to the castle. The castle was covered in snow and ice, and one of the Mortagarians was freezing it. ‘How will we go through it?’ asked Esclabor. ‘Same way I melted off their ice.’ said Cador. Cador turned his sword into a fire sword, and blasted fire blasts at the Mortagarian. The Mortagarian noticed him, and flew towards them. It duplicated into two. Cador hit one of them with the fire sword, andthe Mortagarian freezed it, along with his arm. Paul couldn’t turn into anyone because he needed to recharge. Esclabor hit one with his mace, and it fell to the ground. The second Mortagarian flew towards them, with his mouth open. A blue flash came, and hit it. It was Emily, in her Citrakayah version. She reverted back to human. ‘Kor is inside the castle, come now!’ said Emily. The gang ran to the castle. They went into it, and saw that everything inside was frozen. Kor went in front of them. Paul noticed the Prototrix recharged. He transformed into Velocityraptor. He tried to dash at Kor, but he slipped on the ice. ‘Nopea Liskos never worked good on icy surfaces.’ said Kor. He fired ice cubes at Velocityraptor, who barely avoided them. Velocityraptor dashed, slipping on the ice, and kicked Kor. Kor slipped backwards. Cador fired an fire ball at Kor. ‘Now you made me mad.’ said Kor. Kor froze them all. ‘Good.’ he said, and went away. Cador’s fire sword started melting the ice. After a while, the ice melted. Cador escaped, and he melted Emily’s ice cube. Cador and Emily looked around, and saw that the castle was absolutley frozen. ‘Shouldn’t we melt Esclabor and Paul’s ice cubes?’ asked Emily. ‘Velocityraptor isn’t useful in the ice, and we don’t have enough time anyway.’ said Cador. They both rushed up the stairs to the top of the castle. Kor was up there, with the Mortagarians. There were now six of them. Cador fired an fire blast and Kor. Kor turned around. ‘You again?’ he said. Kor fired ice cubes at them, but Cador melted them with the fire sword. Emily dashed towards Kor. Kor avoided it, and froze Emily. Her ice block fell off the castle. Kor then turned to Cador. Cador fired more fire blasts, and Korwas hit. A bunch of Mortagarians flew towards Cador. Cador fired more fire blasts at them. One jumped on Cador, flattenning to the ground. ‘Now, I will bring Earth into a new ice age!’ said Kor. The Mortagarian opened his beak, and almost froze Cador, but a fire blast came. It was Lava Lamp. ‘The Prototrix made me turn back into human, so after it recharged I turned into Lava Lamp.’ said Paul. Esclabor came too. Lava Lamp concentrated a laser beam, and it hit Kor. Kor fell off the castle. The team went outside, and saw Kor crushed on the ground. ‘I’ll need some time to heal... for now, I escape, but I tell you, sometime I will succeed freezing this planet!’ said Kor. A bunch of Mortagarians came, and he went on their backs. He flew away. Paul reverted back to human. The sun came out, and the snow started to melt. Cador melted the ice cube where Emily was, and she escaped. In the distance, a Troconneuse spaceship was seen. ‘So much for the snow day...’ said Paul. . THE END! Aliens Used *Forcefield *Icescream *Velocityraptor *Lava Lamp Characters *Paul *Sir Cador *Emily *Sir Esclabor *Paradox *King Lot Villains *Kor *Mortagarian Ice dragons Trivia *In the the series Fred 40, FrostDragon is small. However, in the episode, the Mortagarians are huge. This is because Fred is only 15, and the Mortagarians in the episode were fully grown. Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes